Zweite Chance
by Fenja
Summary: Harry Potter und seine drei besten Freunde landen während der Schlacht von Hogwarts in der Vergangenheit. Sie begegnen Menschen, die in ihrer Zeit schon längst tot sind und müssen neuen Gefahren ins Gesicht blicken. Irgendwann kommt der Moment in dem sie sich entscheiden müssen, was sie verändern wollen oder können, denn die Zeit ist ein gefährliches Spielzeug!
1. Wo (oder wann) bei Merlin sind wir?

Hi,  
Jetzt ist es mal soweit, dass ich hier eine Geschichte on stelle und das ist meine Zeitreise Story, die ich schon vor einiger Zeit angefangen und wieder überarbeitet habe.  
Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch und ich bekomme ein paar nette Reviews mit vielen Tipps *grins*

Summary: Nachdem Harry von Voldemort getötet wurde und mit Albus Dumbledore gesprochen hat landet Harry, statt auf der Lichtung im verbotenen Wald, in der Vergangenheit. Doch er ist nicht allein, auch Ron, Hermine und Ginny reisen in die Vergangenheit. Nur haben sie keine Ahnung was sie dort zu suchen haben und alles wird schwieriger, als sie Personen treffen, die eigentlich schon tot sind...

Disclaimer: Alles aus der HP Welt gehört Joanne K. Rowling und ich habe auch nicht vor mit meiner Geschichte Geld zu verdienen.

Achtung: Ich gehe nicht hunderprozentig nach den Büchern. Die grundsätzlichen Dinge sind zwar gleich, aber bei mir hat Harry an Sirius Tod sehr viel mehr zu knabbern gehabt und sich in die Bücher geflüchtet, deshalb ist auch Harry relativ belesen *grins * Ich hasse diesen unwissenden Harry aus den Büchern, obwohl Hermine natürlich immer noch mehr weiß und das auch raushängen lä hat auch einige neue Arten der Magie gefunden, zusammen mit Hermine, als Ron weg war.

Mit den Pairings bin ich mir noch gar nicht sicher. Eigentlich stehe ich nicht so auf Ron/Hermine Storys, also kann es gut sein, dass ich eine Harry/Hermine Story draus mache, oder es bleibt doch wie in den Büchern Ginny/Harry, aber eher nicht, die beiden sind mehr Geschwister... Naja, so oder so Romanze spielt in dieser Geschichte sowieso keine allzu große Rolle, zumindest nicht zu früh.

1. Kapitel: Wo sind wir?

Das letzte was Harry von Dumbledore hörte war: „Nutze deine Chance, Harry, denn nicht jeder hat das Glück Grundlegendes zu ändern."

Irgendwie waren die Worte seines ehemaligen Lehrers etwas sonderbar, aber darüber konnte er später nachdenken, er hatte schließlich gegen Voldemort zu käpfen und zu gewinnen.

Tonks, Remus, Fred, Sirius und all die anderen waren schließlich nicht umsonst gestorben. Sie würden die letzten Opfer der hellen Seite in diesem Krieg sein, dafür würde Harry sorgen.

Und vielleicht könnte er dann ein normales Leben führen. Ohne als Held (in der Zaubererwelt) oder Freak (bei seinen Verwandten) benannt zu werden und mit Hermine, Ron und Ginny an seiner Seite.

Ginny... Hoffentlich würde sie ihm verzeihen, dass er sie nicht mit auf die Suche nach den Horkruxen genommen hatte. Der kurze Moment in dem er sie gesehen hatte, war sie jedenfalls nicht gerade freundlich gewesen. Naja, irgendwie auch nachvollziehbar... Harry hatte ihr schließlich nie etwas wichtiges erzählt, obwohl sie beide wirklich gute Freunde waren.

Vielleicht würde sie ihm zuhören, wenn er ihr alles erzählte und verstehen, warum er sie nicht hatte mitnehmen können...

Wieder lag er mit dem Gesicht nach unten auf dem Boden, aber es war nicht der Waldboden, auf dem er gestorben war, es war ein Steinboden.

Langsam kroch die Kälte durch seinen ohnehin schon zerrissenen und blutbefleckten Umhang in seine Arme und Beine. Er fröstelte und richtete sich langsam auf.

Für einen kurzen Moment drehte sich alles um Harry und er hielt die Augen fest geschlossen. Nach kurzer Zeit ließ der Schwindel nach, aber ein ähnlicher Kopfschmerz, wie er ihn in letzter Zeit fast immer hatte, blieb übrig.

Wenn er eines bei seinen Verwandten gelernt hatte, dann war es die Diagnostizierung von Verletzungen aller Art, deshalb war es auch nicht schwer herauszufinden, dass er eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung haben musste. Als Harry sich an den Kopf fasste, spürte er einen mittelgroßen Schnitt, der sich an seinem Hinterkopf befand.

Er unterdrückte einen Fluch und öffnete seine Augen, bereit sofort aufzuspringen, wenn er irgendetwas verdächtiges sehen würde, aber seine Sorge war unbegründet, er konnte nichts erkennen, der Raum in dem er lag war stockfinster.

Langsam weitete Harry seine Sinne aus und versuchte zu erschließen, ob jemand in seiner Nähe war, der ihm schaden wollte, doch er fand nichts. Keine Fallen, oder Illusionen und auch keine Todesser, die irgendwo in der Dunkelheit lauerten. Das einzige, was er spürte war die Anwesenheit von mindestens zwei Personen in seiner Umgebung.

Die Fertigkeit Magie zu erspüren hatte er erst vor kurzer Zeit entdeckt. Es war mehr ein Zufall gewesen als er im finsteren Keller von Malfoy Manor seine Freunde suchen musste. Damals hatte er zum ersten Mal gemerkt, dass er die Magie der Menschen um ihn herum spüren konnte, wenn er seine Okklumentikschilde senkte.

Plötzlich hörte Harry ein Geräusch in seiner Nähe. Schnell zog er seinen Geist zurück und hob seinen Zauberstab. Nun, da er wusste, dass dies keine Falle war, konnte er seine Magie benutzen.

_Lumos_ dachte er und die Spitze des Mahagonistabes leuchtete hell auf. Zu hell für Harrys Geschmack, denn er kniff die Augen zu ob der plötzlichen Helligkeit. Mit vorsichtigen Schritten, er war noch immer etwas wackelig auf den Beinen, ging er auf die Geräusche zu -und stockte als er eine allzu bekannte Stimme hörte.

„Harry, bist du das?" Das war Ginny. Sie hörte sich etwas unsicher an und Harry konnte sich denken, dass sie gerade erst aufgewacht war.

„Ja, Gin." antwortete er leise und schritt weiter auf die Stimme zu. „Hast du deinen Zauberstab noch?"

Nach einer kurzen Pause, in der Ginny wahrscheinlich ihre Taschen durchsucht hatte, antwortete sie wieder. „Ja." kurz darauf leuchtete auch Ginnys Zauberstabspitze in einem sanften Licht. „Wo sind wir?" fragte sie, als Harry bei ihr angekommen war.

„Ich weiß es nicht", erwiderte Harry ratlos „aber ich könnte erst einmal ein stärkeres Licht erschaffen."

Ginny nickte dankbar. „Ich glaube das ist gut. Ich fühle mich nicht so wohl, wenn alles um mich herum dunkel ist." sie schauderte „das erinnert mich immer an die Räume in die die Carrows uns gesperrt haben."

Ein paar gemurmelte Worte später war der ganze Raum in ein sanftes Licht getaucht und Ginny und Harry starrten auf den Raum, oder die Halle in der sie standen. Es war die große Halle von Hogwarts.

„Das kann nicht sein, oder?" hauchte Ginny.

Harry schüttelte bloß seinen Kopf. „Sollte es nicht, nein, aber wir _sind_ in der großen Halle. Ich habe geprüft, ob es eine Illusion ist."

„Aber..., aber hier ist niemand!", stotterte Ginny fassungslos „Ich habe, bevor ich ohnmächtig wurde, gerade die Halle verlassen, als wir jemanden da rein gebracht haben.", ihre Stimme wurde immer leiser, bevor sie sich wieder straffte und weiter sprach. „Unsere ganze Familie war immer noch dort, genauso wie viele der Lehrer und anderen Ordensmitgliedern."

„Dann sollten wir uns erst mal umsehen.", erwiderte Harry nach einer kurzen Pause „Vielleicht sieht es hier ja auch nur so aus wie die große Halle, obwohl ich mir das nicht so richtig vorstellen kann."

Ginny nickte leicht. „Gut, aber wir bleiben zusammen."

Gemeinsam liefen die beiden los, blieben aber schon nach einigen Metern wieder stehen, als sie in der Nähe einen Schatten sahen, der sich bewegte.

„Zauberstab hoch!", zischte Harry „aber greif nicht an, wir können nicht wissen, wer es ist."

Ginny nickte lediglich und hielt ihren Stab fester. Sie setzten sich wieder in Bewegung, die Augen wachsam umherhuschend und die Müdigkeit verdrängend.

Als Ginny die kniende Person erkennen konnte, keuchte sie erleichtert auf. „Mine!" rief sie leise und ließ ihren Zauberstab sinken.

Hermine drehte sich langsam um. „Ginny? Harry?" Ihre Stimme war leise und vollkommen erschöpft. „Wo sind wir?"

Ginny setzte zu einer Antwort an, aber Harry unterbrach sie mit einer Handbewegung. „Wir sind in der großen Halle. Bist du allein?"

„Nein", erwiderte Hermine „Ron ist bei mir, aber er ist noch bewusstlos."

„Was ist mit mir?" hörten sie Rons dumpfe Stimme hinter Hermine. Diese atmete erleichtert aus, aber wandte sich schnell wieder Harry zu. „Was meintest du damit, dass wir in der großen Halle sind?"

Harry seufzte. „Ich weiß es nicht genau. Das hier ist keine Illusion, die nur so aussieht, wie die Halle, aber sie kann es unmöglich selber sein. Hier sieht es genauso aus, wie immer in der Nacht, wenn keiner der Schüler da ist."

Ginny nickte langsam. „Harry hat Recht. Niemand außer uns ist hier. Keiner. Keiner Leichen, keine Trauernden, keine Geister, einfach niemand."

„Dann sollten wir uns draußen einmal umsehen." beschloss Hermine „Kannst du stehen, Ron?"

Angesprochener nickte schwach. „Ich denke schon."

„Ist sonst allen in Ordnung bei euch?" fragte Hermine weiter.

„Ja", erwiderte Ron „Mum hat Ginny und mich untersucht, als wir alle... na du weißt schon." Hermine nickte betrübt. Der Tod Freds war für sie alle ein großer Schock gewesen.

„Und bei dir, Harry?"

Harry zuckte seine Schultern. „Ich habe ein Platzwunde am Kopf und einige Schürfwunden, aber ansonsten ist alles Okay." Seine Brust, dort wo ihn Voldemorts Todesfluch getroffen hatte, schmerzte zwar immer noch, aber das erzählte er jetzt lieber nicht.

Einige Minuten standen alle vier vor der großen Flügeltür der Halle und atmeten noch einmal tief durch, bevor Harry den linken Flügen aufstieß und hinaustrat.

Die Flure von Hogwarts waren wie leergefegt, nichts regte sich und alle Gemälde schliefen. Von nirgendwo konnten die vier Zeitreisenden die Schreie und Schluchzer hören, die vor nicht allzu langer Zeit durch die Gänge gehallt waren, als die Leichen eingesammelt wurden. Eigentlich sah es in Hogwarts genauso aus, wie vor der Schlacht.

„Wie ist das möglich?" fragte Ginny leise „Vorhin sah alles noch ganz anders aus."

Hermine hob verzweifelt ihre Schultern. „Ich weiß es selber nicht. Die Schlacht ist unmöglich schon vorbei, wir können nicht verletzt gewesen sein, sonst wären wir im Krankenflügen gewesen und andauern kann der Kampf genauso wenig. Außer...", sie machte eine kurze Pause und wandte sich dann an Harry „Könnte es sein, dass wir in die Vergangenheit gereist sind?"

Ron fing an zu grinsen. „Sicher", brachte er hervor „Und ich bin Godric Gryffindor."

„Ach bist du das nicht?", fragte Hermine sarkastisch nach, was zwei kurze Auflacher von Ginny und Harry und einen verwirrten Blick von Ron einbrachte. Sie schüttelte ihre Kopf ob des, für Ron typischen, Verhaltens. „Jetzt aber mal ernst. Es kann sehr gut sein, dass wir in der Vergangenheit sind. Vorhin war es noch früh am Abend und jetzt ist die Decke fast vollkommen schwarz. Es ist mitten in der Nacht."

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. „Dann sind wir eben schon seit ein paar Stunden hier drin."

Nun mischte sich auch Harry in das Gespräch ein. „Heute ist eigentlich Neumond, aber hier in der Halle sehe ich einen abnehmenden Mond. Wir können nicht in unserer Zeit sein."

Hermine warf ihm einen dankbaren Blick zu und wandte sich dann an Ron, der mehr wie ein Fisch, als ein Mensch aussah. Scheinbar versuchte er fieberhaft ein Argument gegen Hermines These zu finden und gleichzeitig musste er sich darüber wundern, dass Harry so etwas aufgefallen war.

Ich denke nicht, dass wir weit in die Vergangenheit gereist sind. Das höchste was je passiert ist, sind drei volle Tage zurück. In die Zukunft ist noch niemand gekommen. Ich schlage vor, dass wir zum Schulleiterbüro gehen und dann weiter sehen."

„Bist du verrückt geworden?", schrie Ron beinahe „In dem Büro sitzt doch Snape!"

Harry verdrehte die Augen. „Wo willst du sonst hin, Ron? McGonnegall und die anderen werden beobachtet und zu den Carrows gehe ich sicher nicht."

„Dann können wir doch in den Raum der Wünsche gehen." schlug Ron verzweifelt vor.

„Damit ich mich selber sehe?" hakte Ginny nach „Ich denke nicht, dass das angebracht wäre. Wahrscheinlich ist Snapes Büro da am besten. Es kann vor allem gut sein, dass er gar nicht drin ist. Ich persönlich fände es nicht so schön, wenn mein Mordopfer an der Wand hinge."

„Aber was sollte das denn bringen, wenn wir im Büro sind?" fragte Ron weiter „Ich meine, wollt ihr da die restliche Zeit bleiben, oder was?"

„Quatsch, Snape würde ja irgendwann wiederkommen. Wir müssen mit Dumbledore reden, vielleicht kann er uns sagen, was wir machen sollen." erklärte Hermine

Ron ließ seine Schultern sinken. „Also gut." gab er sich geschlagen.

Gemeinsam liefen die vier Freunde in Richtung des Schulleiterbüros und so wie die Anderen machte auch Harry sich Gedanken über das Geschehene.

Snape. Ein Todesser, ein Doppelspion, der Schulfeind seines Vaters, der Mann, der für den Tod seiner Eltern verantwortlich war, Dumbledores Mörder. Das alles hatte einen Grund gehabt. Snapes Kindheit war schrecklich gewesen, ähnlich seiner eigenen, aber anders als er, hatte Snape in Hogwarts keine guten Freunde gefunden. Er war weiterhin alleine geblieben und nachdem er seine einzigen Freundin verloren hatte, war es nur eine gute Alternative gewesen ein Todesser zu werden.

Snape hatte das alles nicht gewollt. Er hatte alles dafür gegeben Lily zu retten, hatte Albus Dumbledore ALLES versprochen und doch hatte es nicht genützt. Nur er hatte überlebt. Ausgerechnet ein Junge, der genauso aussah wie James Potter, aber Lilys Augen hatte. Auch Harry hätte so ähnlich wie sein Lehrer reagiert. Mit Hass. Jeden Tag wieder mit einem Menschen zusammen zu treffen, der das schönste und das schlimmste in seiner Zeit in Hogwarts vereinte. Liebe und Hass, Freundschaft und Feindschaft, Lily und James.

Und der Mord von Dumbledore. Nun, das fand Harry besonders schrecklich. Alles, was Snape in seinem Leben erlebt hatte war schrecklich gewesen, aber dann den Menschen umbringen, der sein Mentor gewesen war, war der letzte Schlag gewesen. Harry konnte es selber nicht glauben, aber Snapes Gefühle in der Erinnerung waren klar gewesen. Er gab sich die Schuld an all dem Geschehenen. Harry tat das auch, er hatte es schon oft getan, eigentlich immer, wenn etwas schlimmes passiert war, auch wenn er fast nichts damit zu tun gehabt hatte, ein Zeugnis seiner Kindheit, aber dass Snape sich die Schuld an Lilys und James Tod, Dumbledores Tod und dem vieler anderer gab war trotz seines Verständnisses eine seltsame Erfahrung.

Severus Snape war nie ein Mann gewesen, der die Gesellschaft liebte, aber als der komplette Orden des Phönix ihn hasste und er an einer Schule leben musste, an der alle alten Lehrer in offen verachteten, war er noch mehr verbittert. Harry merkte er jetzt, dass er seinen Professor nicht mehr hassen konnte, nicht mehr versuchen konnte die Schuld bei ihm zu suchen, denn Snape war, genau wie er, ein Opfer des Schicksals gewesen.

„Harry?" riss ihn Hermines Stimme aus seinen Gedanken „Wir sind da."

Angesprochener schüttelte kurz seinen Kopf. Er musste sich dringend wieder abgewöhnen, in seine Gedankenwelt ab zu driften. Das könnte in einem Kampf äußerst schmerzhaft sein. „Gut, dann hoffen wir mal das beste." Im Prinzip wäre es gar nicht so schlimm, wenn Snape da wäre. Er könnte und würde ihnen mit Sicherheit helfen.

Hermine stellte sich vor den Wasserspeier hin und fragte vorsichtig: „Könnten sie und vielleicht reinlassen Mr.? Es ist wirklich wichtig."

„Nun", antwortete der Speier „Wenn es unbedingt sein musst, dann lasse ich solch höfliche Damen und ihre Begleitung gerne rein. Sie müssen jedoch wissen, dass der Direktor gerade beschäftigt sein könnte."

Hermine runzelte kurz ihre Stirn, bedankte sich jedoch bei dem Wasserspeier und trat als erste auf die Treppe.

Ron sah seine Freundin an als wäre sie verrückt geworden. „Hermine, du hast geraden einen Wasserspeier gesiezt und mit Mister angesprochen. Geht es dir wirklich gut?"

„Sicher", erwiderte Hermine munter „Ich finde es nur unfreundlich, wenn man einen Wasserspeier nicht respektiert. Stell dir vor, du müsstest Jahrhunderte lang an ein und der selben Stelle stehen und dir auch die ein oder andere Gemeinheit anhören."

Ron stöhnte auf. „Wasserspeier sind Statuen, sie sind nicht lebendig."

„Das weiß ich Ronald.", zischte Hermine „aber auch Statuen reagieren freundlich, wenn man sie respektvoller behandelt. Ich muss dich noch nicht daran erinnern, dass Hogwarts magisch ist, oder?"

„Nein", grummelte Ron „Ich wollte mich nur vergewissern, dass wir bald nicht einer neue Vereinigung beitreten müssen."

„Und was für eine wäre das?" fragte Hermine lauernd

„Keine Ahnung, du bist doch spezialisiert darin besonders bekloppte Namen für genauso dumme Gruppen auszudenken."

Mit diesen Worten hatte Ron eine Grenze bei Hermine überschritten. Diese baute sich vor ihm auf und starrte ihn an. „Ich sage dir, Ronald Weasley, R. Ist _keine _dumme Gruppe! Ich gebe zu, dass das einfache Befreien von Hauselfen nicht gut ist, das hat Kreacher mir gezeigt, aber trotzdem werden sie wie Sklaven gehalten! Denke einfach an Dobby, Ron. Er wurde schrecklich behandelt und ist seit Harry ihn befreit hat viel fröhlicher!"

Harry hob beschwichtigend eine Hand, als Ron zu einem giftigen Kommentar ansetzte. „Ich denke Hermine hat Recht, Ron. Hauselfen werden wirklich schlimm behandelt, aber das können wir auch alles noch wann anders besprechen."

„Stimmt" pflichtete Ginny ihm bei „Vorerst sollten wir uns überlegen, was wir weiter unternehmen sollen."

„Mhhm... wir könnten klopfen und einfach wieder gehen, wenn Snape antwortet." fing Ron an „aber ich denke nicht, dass das so gut ist, wenn er uns erwischt. Was anderes fällt mir im Moment wirklich nicht ein."

„Gibt es nicht irgendeinen Zauber, der Türen durchsichtig werden lässt?" fragte Ginny an Hermine gewandt „das wäre doch eigentlich genau das richtige für uns."

„Natürlich gibt es die." antwortete Angesprochene „aber sie funktionieren bei dieser Tür nicht. Das Büro ist nun mal extrem gut geschützt."

Harry, der der Auseinandersetzung leicht genervt gefolgt war, beendete sie, indem er einfach einen Schritt nach vorne trat und an die Tür klopfte.

„Harry!" zischte Hermine wütend „bist du verrückt? Es darf uns niemand sehen, du kannst nicht einfach anklopfen, das-"

Ihre Schimpftirade wurde von einer ihnen nur allzu bekannten Stimme unterbrochen. „Herein!"

Naah? Wie wars? Und wem gehört die Stimme?

GLG Fenja


	2. Albus Dumbledore

Hi, da bin ich wieder!  
Vielen Dank für die netten Reviews, ich hoffe ich bekomme wieder ein paar... *schmunzel*  
LG Fenja

Disclaimer: Ich würde ja liebend gerne sagen, dass alles mir gehört, aber das tut es natürlich nicht *seufz * Harry, Dumbledore, Hogwarts und die ganze Zaubererwelt gehören wie immer J.K.R.

2. Kapitel

Zu sagen, dass Harry geschockt war, wäre eine riesige Untertreibung gewesen. Er war weiß wie die Wand geworden und sah, nein starrte, die Tür an, als wäre sie ein Gespenst. Auch Ginny und Ron ging es nicht anders. Ginny starrte genau wie Harry die Tür an und Ron zwickte sich einmal fest in den Arm, bevor er Halt an der Wand suchen musste.

Einzig Hermine schien nicht überrascht zu sein. Sie schob Harry zur Seite und sah ihre Freunde fest an.„Reißt euch zusammen wenn wir da jetzt rein gehen und überlasst mir das Reden." befahl sie, bevor sie die Klinke runter drückte und das Schulleiterbüro betrat, Harry, Ron und Ginny auf den Fersen.

Sofort flogen ihre Blicke zum Schreibtisch, hinter dem der Direktor saß. Albus Dumbledore... Sofort fing Harry an zurück zu rechnen, wie weit in der Vergangenheit sie wohl gelandet waren. Mindestens ein Jahr mussten sie in die Vergangenheit gereist sein, denn der Direktor hatte noch keine verbrannte Hand.

Als Harry sich den Rest des Büros ansah, fielen ihm sofort die Unterschiede zu seiner Zeit auf. Das Schwert von Gryffindor lag in seiner Vitrine und Fawkes' Vogelstange mitsamt Phönix war wieder an ihrem Platz. Die ehemaligen Schulleiter dösten in ihren Bilderrahmen vor sich hin, wie Harry es schon kannte. Ein inneres Gefühl von Sicherheit überkam ihn. Hier war er zu Hause.

„Guten Abend Professor Dumbledore", grüßte Hermine höflich, ihren Unglauben und Schmerz gut hinter einer Maske versteckt. „Wir würden gerne mit ihnen... über unsere Verspätung reden."

Dumbledores Augen funkelten misstrauisch, als er sich die vier Zeitreisenden genauer ansah. Einen Moment schien es als würde er etwas erwidern wollen, doch dann wandte er sich an ein Mädchen, welches vor dem Schreibtisch auf einem der zwei Stühle saß. Hermine atmete hörbar aus. „Nun gut Miss Evans. Ich denke, sie werden in der Lage sein ihrem Partner über ihre neuen Pflichten zu informieren. Richten sie ihm bitte aus, dass er ein Treffen nicht noch einmal verpassen sollte."

Als Dumbledore diesen Namen aussprach, richtete sich Harrys Aufmerksamkeit sofort auf die Jugendliche . Ihre rot-braunen Haare flossen ihr sanft und in leichten Wellen den Rücken hinab. Sie hatte sich umgedreht und starrte die Freunde ihrerseits an. Ihre Augen waren... grün. Smaragdgrün. Es waren die selben Augen, die auch Harry hatte. Funkelten genauso lebendig, wie die seinen und einem guten Beobachter würden noch andere Ähnlichkeiten auffallen, wie zum Beispiel die gleichen Nasen und ähnlich feine Gesichtszüge. Harry spürte, wie das restliche Blut aus seinem Gesicht wich. Gleichzeitig versuchte er eine möglichst gleichgültige Miene aufzusetzen, was ihm dank seiner vielen Übung auch gelang. In seinem Kopf jedoch pochte es.  
Dieses Mädchen _musste _seine Mutter sein. Seine circa siebzehn jährige Mutter. Konnte man ungefähr zwanzig Jahre in die Vergangenheit reisen? Einfach so, ohne Zeitumkehrer oder sonstige Hilfsmittel? _Nein _beantwortete Harry sich seine Frage selber. Nein, man konnte nicht so weit in die Vergangenheit reisen und doch hatten sie es irgendwie gemacht. Harry wusste, die längste, gemessene Zeitspanne mit einem Zeitumkehrer war ungefähr fünf Tage gewesen, bevor die Forschung wegen zu großer Risiken eingestellt wurde.  
Und sie hatten das geschafft, was Forscher jahrelang ohne großem Erfolg versucht hatten, waren einfach so in die Vergangenheit gereist, ohne Hilfsmittel und ohne Absicht.  
_Tja_, dachte Harry mit einer Spur von Melancholie _Harry Potter schafft eben auch Dinge, die eigentlich unmöglich sind_

„In Ordnung, Professor", antwortete Lily und drehte sich zurück zu Dumbledore „Ich werde James davon in Kenntnis setzen."

Sie stand auf und ging zur geöffneten Tür, in der die vier Zeitreisenden immer noch standen. Eilig traten sie ein paar Schritte in den Raum hinein, damit die vermutliche Lily Evans durch die Tür nach unten gelangen konnte. Im Türrahmen blieb diese noch einmal stehen und drehte sich um. „Gute Nacht Professor Dumbledore." verabschiedete sie sich höflich und streifte das Quartett mit ihrem Blick als sie sich zurückdrehte. Sie lächelte ihnen zu, aber in ihren Augen schimmerte ein gewisses Misstrauen mit, welches dem von Dumbledore ähnelte.  
Jetzt erst wurde Harry sich bewusst, wie wenig er überhaupt von seiner Mutter wusste. Immer hatten alle von seinem Vater geredet und nur am Rande Lily Evans erwähnt. Das einzige, was er wusste, war, dass seine Mutter sehr hilfsbereit und freundlich gewesen sein musste. Und aus den Erzählungen von Sirius und Remus zu schließen, war sie außerdem ein Mensch gewesen, der gerne die Zügel in der Hand gehalten hatte.

Remus. Er war gestorben, als er zum ersten Mal seit Halloween 1981 wieder glücklich gewesen war. Einfach so. Und Tonks und er hatten ihren Sohn Teddy, seinen Patensohn, als Waisen zurückgelassen. Teddy würde genauso wie er ohne Eltern aufwachsen.

„Gute Nacht Miss Evans."Dumbledores Stimme holte Harry aus seinen düsteren Gedanken heraus. Als die Tür sich geschlossen hatte, richtete der Direktor seine volle Aufmerksamkeit auf die Freunde.

„Setzen sie sich", gebot er, mit einer ausladenden Handbewegung auf die Stühle vor dem Schreibtisch deutend. Er holte seinen Zauberstab hervor und beschwor zwei weitere Chintz-Lehnstühle aus dem Nichts heraus.

Hermine schob Ron, der immer noch mehr einem Geist, als einem Menschen ähnelte, weiter in den Raum hinein. Ginny und Harry setzten sich von selber in Bewegung und setzten sich auf die gerade erschienenen Stühle. Die anderen beiden folgten nur ein paar Sekunden später.

„Nun gut", begann Dumbledore „dass sie vorhin bezüglich ihres Auftauchens gelogen haben ist nicht schwer zu erraten, aber es würde mich wirklich interessieren, was sie nun wirklich hier her treibt."

Hermine räusperte sich etwas. „Vielleicht könnten sie uns zuerst sagen, welches Datum wir heute haben?"

Dumbledore sah Hermine erst ein wenig misstrauisch an, legte diesen Ausdruck aber schnell ab und nickte. „Natürlich, Miss..?"

„Granger, Sir." erwiderte Hermine „Hermine Granger."

„Also gut, Miss Granger." Dumbledore taxierte sie eine kleine Weile aufmerksam und Harry hätte schwören können, dass er sich seine eigenen Gedanken zu ihrem plötzlichen Auftauchen machte. „Heute ist der 4. September, der 4. September 1977 um genauer zu sein"

Harry schluckte schwer. Das Mädchen _war _Lily Evans gewesen, seine tote Mutter. Plötzlich kam ihm ein unheimlicher Gedanke: Wenn seine Mutter und Dumbledore noch lebten, dann würde er auch seinen Vater sehen. Seinen Vater und die anderen Rumtreiber. Vielleicht konnte er ja in dieser Zeit schon Voldemort umbringen, vielleicht einige Leben retten...

Auch die drei anderen, nun offiziell anerkannten Zeitreisenden, waren von Dumbledores Worten unvorbereitet getroffen worden. Ron war noch weißer geworden, als er vorher gewesen war und Ginny sah aus, als sei sie kurz vorm Weinen. '  
Sogar Hermines ehemals perfekte Maske war verrutscht und sie sah recht geschockt aus. Dennoch wandte sie sich Ginny zu und legte ihr, in einer beruhigenden Geste, eine Hand auf die Schulter.

Dumbledore, welcher das Geschehen schweigend beobachtet hatte, erhob nun wieder seine Stimme: „Nun, da sie wissen, welches Datum wir heute haben, können sie sich mir doch sicherlich vorstellen, oder?"

Harry war schon im Begriff den Mund zu öffnen, als Ron das Wort ergriff. „Ich bin Ronald Weasley, Hermine kennen sie ja schon."

„Ginevra Weasley", flüsterte Ginny. Zu mehr war sie noch nicht in der Lage.

Harry schloss kurz seine Augen, bevor er als letzter seinen Namen aussprach: „Harry Potter."

Nachdenklich musterte Dumbledore die Zeitreisenden. „Ihre Nachnamen", mit seiner linken Hand deutete er auf Ron, Ginny und Harry „habe ich schon gehört. Um ehrlich zu sein werden zur Zeit sowohl ein Potter als auch ein Weasley in Hogwarts unterrichtet"

Rons Augen weiteten sich etwas. „Ein Weasley auf Hogwarts?" wandte er sich stirnrunzelnd an seine Schwester „Es sind doch alle von der Schule, oder?"

Ginny nickte langsam. „Eigentlich schon. Obwohl...", sie sah Dumbledore an „Wer ist der Weasley, der hier zur Schule geht?"

„Die jüngere Schwester von Arthur", erwiderte Dumbledore „Josefine Weasley. Sie geht in die siebte Klasse nach Gryffindor."

Ron wurde, wenn möglich noch weißer im Gesicht. „Da- Arthur hat eine Schwester?" brachte er hervor.

„Offensichtlich." bestätigte Ginny, die nicht viel besser aussah, als ihr Bruder.

„Sollten sie dies nicht wissen? Schließlich sind sie Weasley, obwohl... ich habe sie noch nie gesehen ...und eigentlich kenne ich alle Weasleys, Genauso wie ich auch die Potters kenne. Und ein Junge der dir", er zeigte auf Harry „ähnlich sieht, gibt es nicht bei den Potters." Dumbledore taxierte sie mit seinem berühmten Röntgenblick. Die vier Freunde sahen sich unsicher an. Jetzt war wohl die Zeit gekommen mit offenen Karten zu spielen, aber was würde passieren, wenn Dumbledore ihnen nicht glaubte? Und das war nicht mal so abwegig, wie Harry sich eingestehen musste, schließlich war ihre Geschichte vollkommen unrealistisch.

Ginny räusperte sich. „Wir _sind_ Weasleys, aber sie können uns gar nicht kennen."

Harry nickte bestätigend, während Dumbledores Augen noch misstrauischer wurden. „Wie meinen sie das?" hakte er nach „Sie können schließlich unmöglich alle uneheliche Kinder sein und genauso wenig ist ein Kind dieser Familien entführt worden oder ähnliches."

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Sie kennen uns nicht, genauso wenig, wie uns jemand anders aus unseren Familien kennt, weil wir", er zögerte kurz „noch gar nicht geboren wurden."

Ginny nickte bestätigend. „Josefine Weasley ist die Schwester unseres Vaters und Lily Evans Harrys Mutter."

Nun war es raus. Harry sah, wie sich auf Dumbledores Gesicht vollkommener Unglaube breitmachte, bevor er wieder seine freundliche Miene aufsetzte. „Das heißt, sie kommen" Dumbledore kniff kurz die Augen zusammen, während er rechnete „ungefähr 20 Jahre aus der Zukunft?"

Hermine nickte. „Genau 20 Jahre um genauer zu sagen."

„In ihrer Zeit ist der Krieg noch nicht vorbei, nicht wahr?" seufzte Dumbledore schwer.

Hermine nickte betrübt und wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als Ron sie aber schon unterbrach. „Mooment mal, sie glauben uns das jetzt einfach?" fragte er fassungslos.

Dumbledore gluckste leise. „Nun, ich sehe keinen Grund ihnen nicht zu glauben, Mister Weasley, obwohl sie natürlich Recht haben: ihre Geschichte scheint auf den ersten Blick sehr weit her geholt."

Einige der Portraits an der Wand murmelten entrüstet. Harry glaubte Worte, wie 'große Lüge' und 'Frechheit' zu verstehen, aber er war sich nicht sicher. Schnell lenkte er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Schulleiter.

„Vielleicht wäre es angebracht, wenn sie mir etwas genauer erklären könnten, wie sie hier her gekommen sind.", schlug Dumbledore vor

Harry nickte. „Wie sie bereits wissen, herrscht in unserer Zeit Krieg. Genauso, wie sie es tun, kämpfen auch wir gegen Voldemort."

Dumbledore seufzte traurig. „Also haben wir es nicht geschafft ihn zu besiegen."

„Naja", widersprach Ginny „das stimmt nicht so ganz. Der Krieg brach erst vor gut zwei Jahren wieder aus. Vorher war Voldemort circa 14 Jahre lang verschwunden."

„Verschwunden?", echote Dumbledore

„Ich denke wir müssen weiter ausholen, wenn wir ihnen das erklären wollen", sagte Hermine. Auf Dumbledores nicken fuhr sie fort: „Vor, bei uns, 17 Jahren wurde eine Prophezeiung gesprochen, die den dunklen Lord betrifft." Hilfesuchend sah sie Harry an, der nickte und weitersprach.

„De genaue Wortlaut der Prophezeiung ist:  
_Der eine mit der Macht den dunklen Lord zu besiegen naht heran...  
jenen geboren, die ihm drei mal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt...  
Und der dunkle Lord wird ihn als sich ebenbürtig kennzeichnen, aber Er wird eine Macht besitzen, die der dunkle Lord nicht kennt...  
und der Eine muss von der Hand des Anderen sterben, denn keiner kann überleben, während der Andere überlebt...  
der Eine mit der Macht, den dunklen Lord zu besiegen, wird geboren werden, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt..." _Harry schluckte, bevor er weitersprach. „Diese Prophezeiung hätte auf zwei Kinder zustimmen können. Entweder auf den Sohn von Frank und Alice Longbottom, Neville, oder auf James und Lily Potters Sohn", er stockte kurz „mich. Wir beide wurden am 31. Juli geboren und unser beider Eltern standen Voldemort drei Mal gegenüber. Ein Spion Voldemorts konnte den ersten Teil der Prophezeiung mithören und brachte sie seinem Meister."

„Sie, Professor halfen den Potters, indem sie den Fidelius-Zauber vorschlugen und ausführten. Dies sah Voldemort als Grund diese Familie zu vernichten", führte Hermine weiter „An Halloween 1989 verriet sie ihr Geheimniswahrer an den Dunklen Lord und dieser griff die Potters in Godrics Hollow an." Ihre Stimme zitterte und wenn man genauer hinhörte, konnte man merken, wie steif sie die letzte Sätze ausgesprochen hatte.

„Voldemort... tötete meinen Vater. Danach folgte er meiner Mutter und mit nach oben. Mum hätte überleben können... Voldemort bot es ihr an, aber sie opferte sich. Sie wollte an meiner statt sterben und das rettete mir das Leben", Harry schloss kurz die Augen uns sammelte sich „Als Voldemort seinen Zauberstab erhob und den Todesfluch auf mich sprach, prallte er von mir ab und flog auf ihn selbst zurück. Von dem Tag war er verschwunden und die ganze Zauberergemeinschaft feierte mich als ihren Helden."

Wenn die Situation nicht so ernst gewesen wäre, hätte Harry gelacht, denn Dumbledore schien vollkommen aus dem Konzept gebracht. „Du... du hast den Todesfluch überlebt?", stammelte der sonst so beherrscht Direktor fassungslos „Das grenzt an ein Wunder"

„Das haben alle gesagt", meldete sich Ron zu Wort „aber mit der Zeit hat sich jeder daran gewöhnt, dass in Harrys Nähe immer unmögliche Dinge wahr werden."

Dumbledores Hand wanderte zu einer Dose, die bisher unbeachtet auf dem Schreibtisch stand. Er griff hinein und holte ein Bonbon heraus, welches er auswickelte und in seinen Mund steckte. „Möchten sie auch Eukalyptusbonbons?", fragte er „Die helfen immer beim Nachdenken."

„Euka... was?" durcheinander sah Ron den Direktor an „ich dachte die Teile heißen Zitronenbrausebonbons oder so..."

Hermine stöhnte. „Eukalyptusbonbons" sagte sie übertrieben langsam „das sind Bonbons der Muggel, die normalerweise gegen Husten oder Heiserkeit helfen. Sie..."

„Okay!" unterbrach Ron seine Freundin „ich denke mehr muss ich nicht wissen", leise, so dass nur Harry ihn verstehen konnte, fügte er hinzu: „und kann ich mir eh nicht merken." Angesprochener biss sich auf die Lippe um nicht loslachen zu müssen. Dieser Kommentar war wieder typisch Ron gewesen.

Dumbledore räusperte sich einmal kurz. „Ihrer Reaktion nach zu urteilen kennen sie meine... Angewohnheit?"

Ginny musste kichern. „Ja, dass tun wir, obwohl sie in unserer Zeit Zitronenbrausebonbons bevorzugen."


End file.
